


Starting Slow

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Ivo and Van's first time together.





	Starting Slow

“Ve schtart zimple.” Ivo told a nervous Van as he locked the door to his office and led Van over to his desk. “Zit.” He patted the top of the desk as he sat in his chair. Van obeyed.   
“Zpread hyur legz.”   
Van spread his legs. “Goot. Now, relax und cloze hyur eyez.” Van grudgingly closed his eyes, jerking a little when Ivo placed a hand on his thigh. “Eazy, keed, eazy.”  
The hand moved up his thigh, slowly rubbing circles till it got to his groin where it stopped and was joined by Ivo’s other hand. Gently they squeezed and caressed him through his pants, Van gasping and arching his back. One hand stayed touching him while the other moved up to his fly, unbuttoning it and reaching in to stroke him. Soon he was rock hard, his breath coming in short gasps as Ivo brought him to his end, pulling him onto his lap as Van’s hot cum coated his hand. 

Cleaned up and cradled like a child, Van dozed with his head against Ivo’s chest, the monster gently peppering him with kisses as Van clung to his neck.


End file.
